Tales of Two OCs: The Adventures of Crimson Mist and Bleu Pingouin!
by Aleister Bloodrive VII
Summary: A short story/Drabble about my Miraculous OCs. A Heroine and a Anti-Hero living in a AU of some sort. Possible one-shot.


It was another boring day in Paris, nothing out of place but...

Boom!  
A loud explosion like noise catch the attention of everyone else, near the Eiffel tower a hero and a villain where fighting.

"I'm really enjoying this game but we have not much time left."  
Said the villain who was a dark red haired young man with pale skin and weird colored purple eyes, his costume was a very distinctive red cloak, held in place over his shoulders and lower face by several buckles. Underneath his cape he have a black body suit with several straps and buckles and on his hands were golden guanlets with sharp claws.  
And a red mask that hide his identity obviously.

"This is not a game! stop it right now, you also have a Miraculous, you cannot go and do whatever you want."  
Answer the heroine who look like a short girl with neon blue hair styled in two twintails, fair skin and icy blue eyes wearing a black bodysuit with several blue spots under a small black goth dress with ruffled skirt.  
Her face is hidden within a small black mask, but something strange is that even as a super heroine she is still wearing big blue square shaped glasses.

"So you have one too, interesting... anyways that male it more easy, you don't want to show everyone your secret identity so better go home for now you... eh? what was your name?"

"I'm Bleu Pingouin! one of the defenders of Paris."

"Nice name! I like it, and that explain your water-ice-whatever powers, I suppose that now it's my turn, you can call me Crimson Mist! the most handsome and fun Anti-Hero of Paris!"

"Seriously, you have a miraculous you have a responsibility, stop fooling around and stealing food!"

"Excuse me but I don't have steal food, only sweets so far."  
After saying this he extend his arm that was swallowed by shadows and disappear!

Nearby from where they are fighting a man was happily buying a hot dog but then from the shadows the entire arm of Crimson Mist appear and quickly grab the hot dog and disappearing again.

Back to our heroes, Crimson pull out his arm from the shadows with the hot dog and give it start to eat it.

"Not bad at all, now I have also stolen food! happy?"

"Arrrg! I'm gonna to catch you!"

"And then what? I don't have an akuma, I'm a miraculous user, that's mean that I do this because... I want to do this."

Bleu Pingouin was about to use her ice powers again but... her miraculous that was a brooch start to sound, this means that what Crimson said was not a joke she don't have much time left before her Miraculous run out of power.

"I tell you, I also have Kwami, actually I neither have much time left so, bye bye little penguin, Vanish!"  
That was his special power, with it he disappear completely into ho's own shadow to reappear in who knows where.  
Bleu Pingouin however, don't have that kind of teleportation powers but she have some nice ice powers that use to create a road of ice and guess what? her super heroine costume comes with ice skate blades on her shoes! so she quickly run away to a more private place.

Meanwhile In the school:

A guy with crazily messy brown hair was waiting for someone.

"Why he is always late? don't tell me that he is gonna skip classes again!"  
Said dramatically.

"Sorry for the wait Leonardo, I was in middle of a game with some friends."  
The one who said this was a dark red haired student with purple eyes... suspiciously similar to Crimson Mist, the only differences were his dark red Messy hair that is a bit too long and cover part of his eyes and nearly reach his shoulders, Crimson's was more spiky, and his attire obviously, he wears black skinny jeans, a black dress shirt with a purple tie, and a purple vest. He also wears black fingerless gloves and carries a pair of big pale purple headphones hanging from his neck.  
He was pretty even a bit lady like... anyways, his name was Aleister, Aleister Howards Sakuraba and yes he is Crimson Mist in secret.

"What friends Aleister?"

"I have friends, the fact that you don't know them is another thing."

"Yeah whatever, let's go to class! it's the first day and we are already late!"

"First day? it's only the first day of the week nothing important."

"For you, but for me..! it's the crescendo of my art!"

"So.. you want to finish the class fast to work in your art?"

"Exactly. "

"Then why you don't skip the today class? it's not like they are gonna to teach something useful today or tomorrow or ever..."  
Said Aleister with a mischievous grin on his face, both of them keep discussing for awhile before heading to their classroom.

In the Classroom:

"Sorry again for arrive this late it will not happen again"  
The girl who was talking is Maddie Heines she have two neon blue twintails that turns purple in the ends and is about back length, she have teal green eyes with blue big frame rectangular glasses, her skin is fair and her lips are painted on black, pretty similar to Bleu Pingouin...  
She wears a white blouse with a blue scarf on her neck, a short blue skirt, long white socks and black shoes.

In that moment Aleister and Leonardo enter the classroom.

"Sorry for the late, again..."  
Said Aleister without even look at the teacher.

"Excuse us we have some troubles in our way to the school."  
Apologized Leonardo but the teacher don't pay them much attention.

"It's ok, there's not problem, now with down the class today is gonna to be pretty long and I need the 100% of your attention"

Aleister don't like these words but he sit quietly but... there are not more chairs! not even his favorite seat besides the windows..! the only one that remains unoccupied is the one at the side of the blue haired girl Maddie, she surely is a bit weird but no more than that.

"Hi, not problem if I sit here?"  
It's unknown why he even ask because he is already sit without waiting for an answer.

"Su-Sure.. you're Aleister, right?"

"That's me."

"How rude, I'm Madelyne Heines but please call me Maddie."

"Sure thing, haven't we meet or talked before? you look familiar..."

"Not that I can remember, but I feel the same way... what are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready to sleep, this is gonna to be a really long and boring class, do me a favor and wake me up when it finish."

"Fi-Fine.."  
And as he said he fall a sleep, leaving Maddie a bit confused.

Crimson Mist and Bleu Pingouin two Miraculous users that live in Paris, what adventures awaits them? only the time can tell.

A/N: And that's all! for now... They're my two main OCs for all fandoms this is their miraculous incarnation, I hope to see them in one or two Syoc Story n.n What more can I say..? well this one was centered around Aleister/Crimson Mist maybe I write one for Maddie/Bleu Pingouin later.  
Anyways thanks for read!  



End file.
